


Did You Wear That Just For Me?

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt message was: "Did you wear that just for me?" Mink/femme!Noiz(doesn't matter the biological gender. Feminine Noiz is all I'd like)<br/>The prompt came from a list of Daddy Kink Sentence Starters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Wear That Just For Me?

"Noiz, I’m home," Mink called out as he walked through the back door. He did not receive a response. That’s odd, Mink thought to himself, he could’ve sworn that Noiz said he’d be home all day today. Maybe he’d gone out for a bit?

Just then, Mink heard a soft sound come from their shared bedroom. Maybe he was home after all. 

“Noiz? Baby?”

A soft voice answered, hesitantly. “…Daddy?”

Mink laughed to himself. So they were going to play this game, huh?

“Yes baby, Daddy’s home. Where are you?”

“In the bedroom. D-don’t come in…I’ll be out…in a minute,” Noiz replied. he was doing that adorable thing where he’d make his voice all high-pitched and innocent and adorable sounding. It made Mink excited for what was to come. What could that naughty boy be hiding now?

“Alright baby, Daddy will be on the couch waiting for you.”

And so Mink made his way to the living room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his partner. 

Just moments later, Noiz entered the room. Mink’s breath left him, in a state of shock. In front of him, Noiz stood; he dressed the part that he was now playing. 

Mink’s eyes raked over his precious boy. Noiz was wearing an incredibly short pleated skirt, and a tight, low cut white button-up that showed his collarbone and navel. Along with that, his legs were adorned with thigh-high stockings, and tiny bows were put into his sandy blonde hair. He even appeared to be wearing a hint of makeup. 

“Hi Daddy…” Noiz blushed. 

“Oh, Noiz, sweetie…” Mink said, “did you wear all of that just for me?”

Noiz smiled bash fully. “Of course, Daddy. I thought you’d like it. Don’t I look like a cute little school girl?”

Mink smirked. “I naughty one, I’d say.” He paused, contemplating his next words. “That skirt is awfully short, why don’t you bend over a little so daddy can see some more.”

Noiz’ face became even redder, and then he nodded. He turned so that his back was to the older man, and bent his body so that his hips were perked up. 

Mink groaned at the sight of a pair of tiny white panties under the skirt, just barely concealing the boys round, plump ass. 

“You bad girl, you went out like this?” Mink teased. 

“No! Of course not! Only daddy gets to see me like this…”


End file.
